Mi primer San Valentin
by huesosbones
Summary: Se acerca San Valentin, ¿Sera este San Valentin distinto para la famosa antropologa Temperance Brennan? Y de ser asi porque
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera fanfic, no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero lo he escrito con mucha ilusión, espero que os guste

**Disclaimer**: Bones y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs y Fox.

* * *

**Mi primer San Valentin**

7 de febrero de 2010

En su apartamento la famosa antropóloga Temperance Brennan se disponía a empezar a escribir un nuevo capítulo de su próxima novela, cuando llamaron al timbre,

- Oh Booth ya te he dicho que no pienso ir a esa estúpida fiesta contigo- gritaba la antropóloga mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

- Vaya lo siento creo que no soy el Booth que esperabas- dijo un hombre mayor con el pelo cano

- Hank vaya ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Temperance sorprendida

- Fuimos de excursión con la residencia y me dije Hank ¿Por qué no vas a visitar a tu buena amiga la Doctora Brennan?.

La antropóloga sonrió y lo invito a pasar.

- A que estúpida fiesta no quieres ir con Seeley- dijo el abuelo del agente del FBI

- Booth quiere que vaya a la fiesta de San Valentin del Jeffersonian- contesto Brennan

- Bueno si no quieres ir col el ve con tu novio-dijo Hank sabiendo que la antropóloga no tenia novio-

- No tengo novio, además el amor es solo es una reacción química del…--explicaba la antropóloga cuando fue interrumpida-

- Corazón no digas eso, el amor es un sentimiento increíblemente hermoso-decia Hank

- Pero solo es- volvió a ser interrumpida por el abuelo de su compañero Seeley Booth

- ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?- prengunto Hank

- No- respondió la antropóloga

- El amor como un tren, hay veces que tiene muchos vagones, otras que tiene pocos, pero solo pasa una vez y hay que estar atentos para que no se te escape porque si no lo coges jamás serás feliz, si no estás lo suficientemente atento puede que lo cojas pero que solo te montes en un vagón de tercera- lo entiendes djio el hombre

- No- dijo la antropóloga que había permanecido atenta a la explicación del abuelo des su compañero

- En ese tren solo hay un vagón de primera, no destaca, por eso si no se está atento puede que no lo tomes y cojas otro de tercera en el que vas a tener que pasar el resto de la vida pero en el que nunca vas a ser feliz al 100%, solo en el vagón de primera te encentras con una persona con la que encajes a la perfección, con la que sientas que estando a su lado eres la persona más importante del mundo, donde encuentres una seguridad que nunca has sentido y sientas que estando al lado de esa persona nada malo te pueda pasar , y con la que no te importaría que el mundo se detuviese o se cállese a pedazos porque no te darias cuanta porque has creado un mundo para vosotros dos el mejor mundo en el que puedas estar.

La antropóloga no pudo evitar que se le helara la sangre, se puso a pensar y dio cuenta que su compañero y amigo Seeley Booth había derribado uno a uno todos esos muros que ella había construido después de que su padres y su hermano la dejasen, para que nadie nunca mas le hiciera daño.

Booth se había ganado su aprecio y su cariño, y ¿su amor?

- ¿Corazón estás bien?- pregunto Hank

- Oh si Hank, es que estaba pensando en algo que tenía que mirar mañana-contesto la antropóloga, no quería que Hank supiese que sus palabras le habían afectado demasiado

- No dejes escapar ese tren Temperance, veras como si lo coges seras la persona mas feliz del mundo, ya sabes estate atenta, eres joven y tienes éxito, pero a veces el éxito no merece la pena si no tienes alguien a tu lado, porque el éxito pasa, pero el amor de verdad siempre va a estar ahí, nunca te va a fallar, ni te va a descepcionar…al final el amor es lo que queda-concluyo Hank Booth- bueno creo que es tarde-dijo mirando su reloj- me voy corazón- no olvides lo que he dicho

- No lo hare, Hank-dijo la Brennan abriendo la puerta al abuelo de su compañero

- Espero verte pronto, Temperance- dijo sonriendo Hank

- Seguro que si, Hank, seguro que si- contesto la antropóloga

- Cuídame a mi muchacho-pidió el hombre a la mujer

- Claro aunque no creo que Booth no necesita nadie que lo cuide- respondió la antropóloga

- Todos necesitamos que nos cuiden, todos-con estas palabras el abuelo de Booth se despidió

- Adios Hank, cuidate- dijo la antropóloga con despidendose con la mano del hombre

- Adios, preciosa, no olvides lo que te he dicho- dijo Hank antes de desaparecer por la puerta del ascensor

Temperance entro es su apartamento, miro el reloj ya era tarde, estaba cansada, hoy había sido un dia muy duro con la resolución del caso y si tenia que ser sicera cosnigo misma la palabras de Hank le habían afectado demasiado. Asi que decido acostarse, mañana seria un nuevo dia


	2. Chapter 2

- Adios, preciosa, no olvides lo que te he dicho- dijo Hank antes de desaparecer por la puerta del ascensor

Temperance entro es su apartamento, miro el reloj ya era tarde, estaba cansada, hoy había sido un día muy duro con la resolución del caso y si tenia que ser sincera consigo misma la palabras de Hank le habían afectado demasiado. Así que decido acostarse, mañana seria un nuevo día

Día 8 de febrero de 2010

Un nuevo día iba despertando a los habitantes de Washington. Mientras que la doctora Temperance Brennan se vestía, para ir al Jeffersonian.

Cogio su coche y se dirigió al laboratorio quería ver varios esqueletos del limbo antes de ir a almorzar al Dinner con Booth, tenia ganas de verlo, quería estar a su lado se habia dado cuenta, que cuando estaba con Booth encontraba una seguridad que jamás había sentido ni siquiera cuando estaba con sus padres, también se dio cuenta de que aunque ella sabía que una persona muy importante, ya que era la mejor en su campo y una escritora de reconocida, cuando estaba con su compañero, se sentía distinta, especial, Booth sido capaz de ver mas allá de lo que la antropóloga proyectaba, su compañero no la veía como la mejor antropóloga del país, o la escritora de bestseller Booth se había fijado en la persona, en su corazón, aquel que había tratado de ocultar, para que nadie la dañase otra vez.

Así sin darse cuenta Brennan llego al Jeffersonian, entro por la puerta principal y se dirigió al limbo, dispuesta a examinar varios esqueletos.

Horas después

- Cariño, son la 10 de la mañana, porque no dejas los huesos un rato y tomas algo, porque conociéndote seguro que no has desayunado. ¿me equivoco?-pregunto la artista del Jeffersonian y mejor amiga de Temperance

- La verdad es que no he desayunado, he llegado a las 7 y me puesto a examinar los esqueletos y he perdido la noción del tiempo- contesto la antropóloga

- Anda descansa un rato, y come algo-dijo Angola

- Si Angie, no te preocupes, ahora voy al Dinner, seguro que Booth, está allí, comiéndose su bomba de relojería del mediodia, la verdad no sé cómo le puede gustar, toda esas basuras que come- dijo Brennan

15 minutos después de salir del Jeffersonian, Temperance llego al Dinner, cuando se disponía a entrar vio una imagen que hizo que el mundo se le viniera encima, sintió como si le clavasen mil puñales en el corazón

Continuara

Dejen comentarios diciendo si les gusta o no, los capítulos son muy cortitos porque quiero hacer como fases, osea cada capitulo una fase


	3. Chapter 3

15 minutos después de salir del Jeffersonian, Temperance llego al Dinner, cuando se disponía a entrar vio una imagen que hizo que el mundo se le viniera encima, sintió como si le clavasen mil puñales en el corazón

* * *

Ahí estaba Booth(su compañero, su amigo y ahora se había dado cuenta que también era su amor, la persona con la que le no importaría pasar el resto de su vida) con otra. era una mujer con el pelo castaño claro que le llegaba hasta los omoplatos, tez morena, ojos grandes y marrones claro, no paraban de reír,mientras la mujer le ensañaba un anillo que Temperance pudo distinguir como de compromiso, al agente. Booth le sonreía y la antropóloga no pudo evitar sentirse celosa, esa sonrisa solo le pertenecía a ella, no a una fulana.

- Imbécil, idiota como se te ocurrió pensar que Booth, podría sentir algo por ti- pensaba Temperance

De pronto empezó a sentir unas terribles ganas de llorar, y sintió que las piernas le empezaban a fallar, así que se dirigió a su coche, decidida a ir al Jeffersonian y encerrarse en el limbo para intentar olvidarse de lo que había visto.

Cuando llego al laboratorio paso como un rayo, sin percatarse si había alguien allí.

- Hola cariño- dijo Angela, sin recibir ninguna respuesta de su amiga.

-¿Qué le pasa a Brennan?- dijo la doctora Saroyan, pataloga y jefa del laboratorio

- Ni idea- respondió la artista- mejor voy a hablar con ella

Así la artista se dirigió al limbo donde estaba, su compañera

- Cariño ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Angela

- No, np me pasa nada- contesto sin ganas, Brennan dejándole claro a su amiga que no quería que le preguntase nada más.

- Ok, si necesitas algo estaré en mi despacho o en el de Jack-dijo Angela sin poder evitar que se le escapara una sonrisita picara al mencionar a su novio-bye

Aunque la antropóloga intento concentrarse en los esqueletos, no pudo, solo veía la imagen de Booth y su nueva conquista, las risas que compartían y la imagen del anillo en la mano de la mujer.

- Soy una tonta, no sé cómo pude pensar que Booth sentiría algo por mí, yo no soy su tipo. como me gustaría ser yo la que tuviese anillo, que Booth me lo hubiese regalado y que me hubiese dicho que si me quería casar con el-se decía a si misma la antropóloga

De repente empezó a reir y a llorar al mismo tiempo

- Como puedo ser asi, dios Booth me ha vuelto completamente irracional, siempre he estado en contra del matrimonio, porque es una institución muy arcaica… a quien pretendo engañar, claro que me gustaría casarme con Booth, nos veríamos tan bien-decía Temperance

La antropóloga visto que no se podía concentrar decidió irse a su apartamento, alegando que tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Horas después por las puertas del Jeffersonian, entraba el agente especial Seeley Booth.

- Huesos, huesos, venga a cenar- gritaba el agente en medio del laboratorio y dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de su compañera- Venga Huesos

- Hola Booth,- saludo la artista al agente-Brennan no está

- ¿Y eso?- pregunto preocupado el agente Booth

- Tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza- contesto la artista

- Que raro, voy a ir a su apartamento a ver como se encuentra- informo Booth a Angela visiblemente preocupado

- Ok, bye Booth- dejo Angela despidiensose del agente

- Adios, Angie- contesto Seeley Booth saliendo del laboratorio

Booth cogió su SUV y se dirigió corriendo al apartamento de su compañera, cuando llego toco al timbre.

- Huesos, soy Booth, abreme- pidió Booth

- Ey Huesos, abreme,….Huesos me estas preocupando por favor abreme- repitió el agente varias veces cada vez mas alterado pensando que algo le podía haber pasado a su compañera

de repente se oyo unos pasos dentro del apartamento.

- Huesos se que estas ahí abreme, por favor- decía el agente ya aporreando la puerta

- Huesos, tengo la pistola y como no me abras no voy a dudar en abrir la puerta de un tiro- decía el agente

La antropóloga que había estado llorando casi toda la tarde, termino por abrir, pues sabia que su compañero no dudaría en hacer lo que había anunciado

- ¿Que quieres Booth?- dijo extremadamente fría y seria la antropóloga

- Angela me dijo que te fuiste porque te dolia la cabeza y quería saber como estabas- pregunto el agente preocupado

-Bien, adiós Booth-dijo la antropóloga y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero Booth no la dejo

- Huesos ¿Qué te pasa? No has venido a comer conmigo y ahora me echas de esta manera- pregunto el agente

- No me pasa nada, simplemente, no tengo ganas de verte. dijo fríamente Temperance

Sin darse cuenta Booth ya había entrado en su apartamento

- No te invite a pasar, vete- volvió a decir la antropóloga

- No, no me voy, se puede saber que te pasa conmigo- dijo un Booth desconcertado

- Me pasa que estoy harta de ti, de desayunar contigo, de comer contigo, de cenar contigo, de charlar contigo, de trabajar contigo, un dia te me vas a aparecer hasta en la sopa- gritaba Temperance

- Pe…pero- el agente estaba tan confundido que no le salian las palabras

- Ya estoy cansada de ti, de verte todo el dia- seguía gritando la doctora

-Yo pensé que eramos amigos- dijo un triste y confundido Booth

- Solo somos compañeros, nada mas- contesto la antropóloga- maldita la hora que se me ocurrió trabajar contigo

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?-pregunto el agente

- Si- contesto Brennan secamente

- Yo pensaba que éramos amigos, siempre nos contamos nuestras cosas- le dijo el agente a su compañera

- Eso es lo que más me molesta, siempre pendiente de mi vida, si no tienes vida propia cómprate una, si quieres te dejo dinero, si así me dejas en paz, porque no te metes en la vida de otras- dijo la antropóloga

- Porque somos amigos y estos años hemos estado juntos para lo bueno y para lo malo, te ayude con tu padre y tu hermano, y tu me salvaste de la sepulturera, igual que yo lo hice, porque me arreglaste la espalda cuando me dolia, y yo te ayude a enteder cosas de la vida social que no conocias, porque estuviste a mi lado cuando estuve en coma…por eso-le explico Seeley Booth a Temperance

- Ojala no hubieses salido del coma, asi estaría mucho mejor y trabajaría con otro agente- dijo en voz baja la antropóloga, pero no lo suficiente como para que Booth, no lo oyese

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? Ok no te preocupes ya no vas a trabajar mas conmigo- dijo el agente triste y profundamente descepcionado

Temperance no respondió, el agente se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió

- Adios Temperance- dijo Booth cerrando la puerta

Cuando Booth cerro la puerta, Temperanca se tiro al sofá y empezó a llorar amargamente

- Ahora si te he perdido para siempre Booth, ¿ Por que?

¿ Por que? ¿ Por que?

Esa noche ninguno de los 2 pudieron dormir, solo estuvieron llorando

Continuara

Dejen comentarios diciendo si les ha gustado o no el capitulo, este capitulo es un poco mas largo, en renconpensa por la tardanza.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Booth cerro la puerta, Temperance se tiro al sofá y empezó a llorar amargamente

- Ahora si te he perdido para siempre Booth, ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Por que?

Esa noche ninguno de los 2 pudieron dormir, solo estuvieron llorando

10 de febrero

Hacía ya 2 días que la antropóloga y el agente del FBI no se hablaban.

Esos 2 días Brennan se limitaba a ir al laboratorio, apenas comía, y el poco tiempo que dejaba el laboratorio era para observar si su compañero iba al Dinner, necesitaba verlo, aunque fuese de lejos se sentía rara desde la pelea que habían tenido con Booth.

Por su lado el agente del FBI, no se encontraba en mejor situación que la Doctora Brennan, no podía olvidar las palabras que ella le dijo y su ojos llenos de furia, tristes y sin ese brillo que le dejaban sin respiración, no se le iban de la cabeza, hacia mucho que no se comportaba así, en realidad nunca lo hizo, no de esa manera, Seeley Booth no entendía porque su amiga y el amor de su vida( ya no se podía engañar, la amaba y siempre la amaría, aunque ese amor no fuese correspondido) había actuado así, pero aun así se dejaba de preocupar por la doctora.

Casa de Jack Hodgins 7 de la mañana

-Angie date prisa o llegaremos tarde- decía el entomólogo a su novia

- Ya va Jack- respondió, terminado de cerrar su bolos

Cuando de repente el móvil de la artista empezó a sonar. Era Booth seguramente llamaba para preguntar por Brennan ya lo había hecho el día anterior en varias ocasiones.

Dime Booth- contesto Ángela

¿Cómo esta Brennan?- Pregunto el agente

Como ayer, aparenta que esta bien pero no ha comido y no ha a salido apenas del laboratorio y se limita a responder con monosílabos si le preguntas algo que no sea de trabajo- explico la artista

Cuídala, por favor- suplico Booth

No te preocupes yo me ocupo de ella- contesto Ángela

Gracias, Angie- dijo el agente

De nada Booth, me tengo que ir que llegamos tarde bye- se despidió Angela

Bye- y colgó el agente del FBI

Instituto Jeffersonian 10 de la mañana

Cariño tendrías que tomar algo llevas sin probar bocado desde haced 2 días- le decía preocupada la artita a su amiga

Ange he comido 2 piezas de fruta, estoy perfectamente, no hace falta que te preocupes por mi, yo…-empezó a decir la antropóloga cuando fue interrumpida por su amiga

- Si ya se tu eres mayoriíta y puedes cuidarte tu sola, pero sabes que a veces tenemos que dejar que los demás nos cuiden un poco, no por eso vas a ser mas débil o menos independiente- intentaba explicar.

Cuando un Hodgins visiblemente pálido entro al limbo. Al darse cuenta la artista fue a ver a su novio

Jack mi amor ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupada la artista

Han disparado a Booth- contesto el entomólogo

¿Cómo?- pregunto una incrédula Ángela

El FBI acaba de llamar, le han disparado, esta el el Hospital Universitario George Washington- consiguió decir Hodgins

Mientras la antropóloga había permanecido ajena a la conversación.

-Cariño, mírame- dijo la artista

- Angi, estoy muy ocupada, como para perder el tiempo- contesto de mala gana la doctora Brennan

- Cariño, se trata de Booth- dijo muy despacio la amiga de la antropóloga

-Y ahora que tripa se le salio al agente especial del FBI- dijo sin apartar la mirada del hueso que estaba examinado

- Le han disparado- decidió soltar de golpe la artista sino su amiga no la dejaría hablar

-¿Co… como que le han disparado?- pregunto Temperance mientras evitaba derrumbarse

- No lo sabemos, el FBI llamo, esta en el Hospital Universitario George Washington, Jack y yo vamos para allí, ¿te vienes?

Temperante asintió con la cabeza y así salieron los 3 dirigiéndose hacia el hospital

Continuara

Perdón por la tardanza llevo unos días que no he podido coger el ordenador, quizás mañana pueda poner otro capitulo.

Espero que os guste, cualquier comentario ya sabis apretar el boton verde


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Co… como que le han disparado?- pregunto Temperance mientras evitaba derrumbarse

- No lo sabemos, el FBI llamo, esta en el Hospital Universitario George Washington, Jack y yo vamos para allí, ¿te vienes?

Temperante asintió con la cabeza y así salieron los 3 dirigiéndose hacia el hospital

15 minutos después de salir del laboratorio, Temperante, Ángela y Jack llegaron al hospital donde estaba el agente.

Hola por favor me podría decir como esta el agente del FBI Seeley Booth- pregunto una Ángela visiblemente preocupada.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto la enfermera

Somos sus compañeros y amigas- dijo la antropóloga que desde que habían salido del laboratorio había permanecido en silencio

No se nada, tienen que esperar en la sala cuando se sepa algo ya le avisaran a ustedes y a la otra mujer.

Así los 3 compañeros y amigos del agente, se dirigieron a la sala de espera donde una sorpresita esperaba a la doctora

Hola- saludo una mujer de la misma edad del trio, con pelo claro, con el pelo por debajo de los hombros, y ojos marrones claros

Hola – saludaron al unisonó la artista y el entomólogo

Tonta, como vienes a preocuparte por el. Booth ya tiene a su noviecita para que lo cuide- se decía para si misma Temperance

Hola tu debes ser Temperance, ¿verdad?, yo soy Krista - pregunto la mujer- Seeley me ha hablado mucho de ti

Si, soy Brennan- dijo la antropóloga sin ganas e ignorando la mano extendida de la mujer

Vosotros debéis ser Hodgins y Ángela- dijo Krista señalando al entomólogo y a la artista

Si- contestaron la pareja

¿Les dijeron algo de Seeley?- pregunto Krista

No- dijo secamente Temperante-Supongo que ahora vendrán y nos dirán algo

Tras media hora de una incomoda pausa un médico, aparecio, seguido de la doctora Saroyan

Acabamos de terminar de operar al agente Booth, ha tenido muchísima suerte la bala entro por el hombro rompió la arteria subclavia y se alojo a un centímetro del corazón, por suerte pudimos reparar la ruptura de la subclavia y sacamos la bala sin tocar el corazón, ahora esta descansando en unas horas podrán entrar a verlo- explico el doctor- parece que el agente tiene muy buenas razones para quedarse aquí en este mundo

Si, si que la tiene- dijo sonriente Krista

Claro darse un revolcón contigo- pensaba la antropóloga

Bueno, yo me voy, si necesitan algo avisen a alguna enfermera, adiós Cam- dijo el doctor

¿Y tu de que conoces al doctor?- pregunto una Ángela mucho mas relajada tras saber que su amigo estaba bien, a su jefa

Nos conocimos en la facultad de medicina, mientras estudiábamos, éramos grandes amigos, después cada uno siguió un camino- respondió la patóloga

Si claro amigos- decía sonriendo Hodgins

Hodgins, como sigas por ah, voy a tomar represalias contra ti y tus experimentos- decía Cam pareciendo estar seria

Mientras la antropóloga, estaba serie, mirando a Krista, si las miradas matasen la mujer estaria mas que muerta.

Temperance, ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Krista a la doctora

No tenemos nada de que hablar- contesto seca la doctora

Yo, creo que si, por favor vamos a la cafeteria- pidio la mujer

No tengo hambre- respondió Brennan, intentando evadir la situación

Por favor, por hazlo por Seeley- pidió Krista- si despierta y se entera que no has comido nada seguro que se levanta de la cama y te secuestra para llevarte a comer algo diciéndote "Vamos Huesos, tienes que alimentarte o piensas vivir del aire, tomate auque sea una de tus insípidas ensaladas- dijo sonriendo la mujer

¿Cómo sabes que Booth me llama Huesos?- pregunto confusa la antropóloga

Ya te he dicho que Booth, me ha hablado mucho de ti

Así las dos mujeres, se dirigieron a la cafetería, no sin avisar antes a los compañeros de la antropóloga que si pasaba algo las llamaran inmediatamente

En la cafetería

¿Qué te pasa conmigo?- pregunto Krista a Brennan

Nada- contesto la doctora

Pensé que Booth y tu solo eran compañeros y amigos

Somos compañeros- respondió la antropóloga

Claro y yo me lo creo- contesto sonriendo Krista

No se porque no te lo puedes creer- dijo Temperante

Porque soy mujer y se que te estas muriendo de los celos, si las miradas matasen yo estaría muerta desde el primer segundo que nos vimos- dijo la mujer

Yo no estoy celosa de Booth- contesto Brennan- los celos son un sentimiento irracional…

Ya ya se lo que piensas de los celos y del amor, Booth me conto

Creo que Booth es muy indiscreto, aunque mantengáis una relación y os vayáis a casar, eso no le derecho a Booth, a contarte mis cosas.- decía la antropóloga

¿Casarnos? ¿Booth y yo? Que bueno- reía sin parar Krista

- Sinceramente, no veo esto nada gracioso- decía confundida la antropóloga

¿Tu sabes quien soy yo?- pregunto la mujer a la doctora

Si eres la nueva novia de Booth, bueno prometida lo que seáis- decia con un dejo de tristeza la antropóloga

Seeley es mi primo- decía Krista

¿Cómo que primo?- dijo una sorprendida Brennan

Su madre y mi padre son hermanos,- explico la prima del agente

¡Primos….!- exclamo la doctora

¿Qué pensabas que éramos?- dijo sonriendo Krista

Yo….yo pensé que…estabais juntos ya sabes que mantenías una relación sentimental

Tenemos una gran relación, el siempre me protegía cuando éramos pequeño- decía Krista

Que tonta he sido… ahora Booth no me va a perdonar nunca, lo he perdido para siempre, porque me deje llevar por el miedo.- dijo en un susurro que pretendía que fuese inaudible pero que Krista entendió perfectamente

Continuara

Espero que os haya gustado, dejar vuestros comentarios opinando que tal os ha parecido


	6. Chapter 6

Tenemos una gran relación, el siempre me protegía cuando éramos pequeño- decía Krista

Que tonta he sido… ahora Booth no me va a perdonar nunca, lo he perdido para siempre, porque me deje llevar por el miedo.- dijo en un susurro que pretendía que fuese inaudible pero que Krista entendió perfectamente

- Porque hasta la persona mas racional se deja llevar por sus sentimientos cuando esta enamorada- respondió la prima del agente

- ¿Qué? Yo no.. yo no estoy enamorada de Booth- dijo una sorprendida Brennan

- Claro y yo soy tonta- contesto una divertida Krista

- Yo no he dicho eso- respondió confundida la antropóloga

- Estas enamorada de mi primo- dijo Krista

- Nooooooooooo- contesto Temperance

- Por supuesto que no, como se iba a enamorar la hiper racional Dra. Brennan, y menos de alguien como mi primo Seeley, claro el no esta a tu altura verdad- dijo jugando la prima del agente que sabía perfectamente donde quería llegar

- Claro que Booth está a mi altura, es cierto que yo tengo un mayor coeficiente y gano más dinero que Booth, pero Booth tiene un don para leer a la gente increíble, es el mejor agente que pueda haber en el FBI, es un gran padre, y es una persona increíble- decía la antropóloga mientras no podía evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara

- Eso es amor, Temperance- contesto una victoriosa Krista

- Booth y yo solo somos compañeros- dijo la antropóloga

- Porque tú quieres, y por que el tonto de mi primo se muere de miedo de dar el paso por si sales huyendo- le dijo la prima del agente a la antropóloga

- ¿El te ha dicho eso? – pregunto la antropóloga

- No hace falta que lo diga, Seeley es como un libro abierto. Sabes jamás lo había visto asi por nadie, cuando habla de ti se le iluminan los ojos, se le pone una sonrisa en la cara, que seria capaz de iluminar el espacio mas oscuro, dice que eres una mujer increíble y que...- iba diciendo Krista, cuando el móvil de la antropóloga empezó a sonar

- Era Ángela, dice que Booth está saliendo de la anestesia- dijo una nerviosa Brennan

- Temperance a veces es mejor tirarse a la piscina sin saber si va a haber agua- dijo la prima del agente mientras terminaban de recoger y se dirigían a la sala de espera de ls UVI.

-

-

Un par de minutos después llegaron a la UVI en la que se encontraba la habitación del agente

-

-

- El agente Booth está empezando a despertar de la anestesia si quiern pueden entra pero de uno en uno- pidió el médico.

- Entra seguro que está deseando verte- dijo la prima del agente.

-

-

Así la antropóloga entro, vio a su compañero allí tumbado en la cama, tan indefenso, con un vendaje que pasaba sobre su hombro y torax, no pudo evitar tener miedo miedo de perderlo, de no volverlo a ver, pero se quedo allí.

-

-

- No Huesos….no- susurraba el agente que estaba saliendo de la anestesia

- Tranquilo Booth- dijo acercándose Brennan- estoy aquí

-

-

La doctora empezó a acariciar el pelo de su compañero que inmediatamente se relajo.

-

-

- Huesos- dijo aun débilmente el agente abriendo los ojos- hola

-

-

Al ver así a su compañero la antropóloga no pudo evitar abrazar su pecho y que las lagrimas empezaran a caer mojando el pecho del agente.

-

-

- Ey Huesos ¿qué pasa?, tranquila- decía el agente mientras intentaba acariciar a su querida y amada compañera

-

-

Así estuvieron durante casi 15 minutos, 15 minutos en el que ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, no lo necesitaban, de alguna manera ellos ya sabían que se amaban.

Perdonen el super retraso pero se me metió un virus en el ordenador y tuve que llevarlo a que me lo arreglasen.


	7. Chapter 7

13 de febrero

.

.

Habían pasado 3 días, desde que Booth había recibido el tiro, ese día al mediodía le darían el alta, su recuperación había sido realmente buena, y los médicos decidieron que podía irse a su casa, aunque tendría que estar una semana de baja para terminar de recuperarse.  
.

.  
Brennan apenas había ido 10 minutos esos 3 días, no se sentía con fuerza para hacerlo después de lo que paso, la noche de su primera visita.  
.

.  
14:45 Hospital Universitario George Washington

.

.  
-Bueno agente Booth, aquí tiene su alta, aunque su recuperación ha sido increíblemente rápida, todavía debería estar una semana de baja- explicaba el médico a un Booth distraído  
- Venga Huesos ven- pensaba el agente  
-Oh claro no se preocupe hare todo lo que me ha dicho- contesto Booth

.  
45 minutos después el agente estaba en su apartamento, se encontraba tirado en el sofá, intentando ver algo en la tele, pero su cabeza estaba muy lejos de allí, estaba pensando en su compañera.  
Mientras la doctora estaba en su apartamento, hacia ya un rato que se había decidido a hacer un postre casero, era la tarta preferida de Booth, pensaba llevársela, y preguntarle como estaba. Y es que la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior, le hizo replantearse cosas.  
.

.  
Flash back  
.

.  
La antropóloga se encontraba durmiendo cuando una pesadilla la acecho

- Cariño, han matado a Booth- decía una afectada Ángela

- No, no puede ser- respondió Temperance intentando no llorar.

.

.

De repente la doctora sintió como si el tiempo se parase y vio a Booth delante de ella.

.

.

- Esto ha sido por tu culpa, tú tienes la culpa de que yo esté muerto-recriminaba el agente-la gran doctora Temperance Brennan siempre considerándose la mejor, como iba a trabajar la grandísima antropóloga Temperance Brennan con alguien como yo, claro seguro que piensas que no te llego ni a la suela del zapato, lo que más me duele es que pensé que éramos amigos y no me di cuenta de que para ti no significaba nada.

- Bo… Booth eso no es cierto- decía la antropóloga entre lagrimas

- ¿Sabes porque estoy muerto? Porque mientras estaba en ese operativo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que me habías dicho, por eso me dispararon, por tu culpa.

- No, no Booth por favor- decía Temperance mientras no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama- Noooooooooooooooo

.

.

De repente la doctora se despertó, sudando, bañada en sudor y lagrimas y se dio cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Pero se veía tan real, y si Booth le guardaba algún rencor, y si el de verdad no la perdonaba, y si lo había perdido para siempre.

.

.

Final del Flash Back

.

.

Esa pesadilla le había hecho darse cuenta de que Booth y ella no siempre iban a estar juntos, que en cualquier momento algo le podía pasar a cualquiera de los dos, y que a ella no le diría a tiempo a decirle que lo amaba, eso fue lo que le hizo decidirse tras varios días sin parar de pensarlo, a ir a ver a Booth y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había dicho y según se desarrollasen los acontecimientos le diría lo que le había pasado.

Los días anteriores apenas había ido al hospital porque no podía evitar tener miedo de que su compañero no la hubiese perdonado y que la tratara mal, pero hoy sabiendo que Booth había vuelto a casa, se decidió a ir a verlo.

Mientras el postre se terminaba de enfriar, Temperance se arreglo, quería verse espectacular para Booth, pero si pasarse, tras estar varios minutos delante del armario, se decidió por una camisa de manga de manga larga blanca en pico con unas grandes y sencillas flores bordadas en azul, unos vaqueros negros ajustados y unos botines negros con un poco de tacón.

Apenas se maquillo, sabía que a Booth le gustaba verla sin maquillaje.

Cogió la tarta y se puso su abrigo y salió de su casa antes de llegar al apartamento de Booth, pasaría por un tailandés y compraría algo para cenar.

Cuando se paro enfrente de la puerta de Booth ya eran las 20:30. Se arreglo un poco el pelo y toco a la puerta

.

.

- Booth soy yo Hue… - decía la antropóloga mientras tocaba la puerta- ¿Estás bien?

- Va, va-decia el agente mientras llegaba a su puerta y la abría- ¡Huesos!

Al ver allí a su compañera al agente no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su cara

.

.

- Huesos ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el agente, sorprendido y feliz

- Pensé que tendrías hambre, y te traje comida del tailandés- dijo mostrando la bolsa- y te he traído pie

- Vaya gracias, pero pasa no te quedes ahí- dijo el agente terminando de abrir la puerta, para que pasara su compañera

.

.

Booth sacó unos platos y un par de cervezas y empezaron a cenar

.

.

- Me alegro de verte, Huesos- pensé que seguías enfadada conmigo, como después de venir a verme al hospital cuando desperté de la anestesia no volviste pensaba que seguías enfadada conmigo- decía el agente

- No, lo que pasa es que tenía mucho trabajo y apenas pude ir al hospital- contesto Brennan

- Huesos, tengo que estar yo para estar pendiente de que no te pases las 24 horas del día metida en el laboratorio- decía sonriendo Booth

- No he estado todos los días en el laboratorio, he aprovechado y he escrito algún capitulo de mi próximo libro- explicaba la antropóloga

.

.

Terminaron de cenar y entonces Temperance supo que era el momento preciso para pedirle disculpas a su compañero.

- Booth…yo… yo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos- decía la antropóloga- de verdad no lo sentía, estaba enfadada y…

- ¿Por qué estabas enfadada?- pregunto el agente

- Yo fui al Dinner para comer contigo y te vi con… - fue interrumpida por su compañero

- Krista- contesto el agente

- Si, yo pensé que era tu nueva novia y me enfade- explicaba Temperance

- Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto el agente

- Ahn uf, no se Booth, yo pensé que ya no querías salir a tomar algo conmigo después de resolver un caso…si tu…- decía Temperance, esto se le estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que había pensado

- Me echaba novia- dijo Booth terminando la frase de su compañera.

- Si- dijo cabizbaja la antropóloga

- Ey, Huesos, no te vas a librar de mi aunque tenga novia- dijo el agente cogiendo el mentón de su compañera y obligándola a mirarlo- Ok

- Si- dijo Temperance con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

.

.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Booth se decidió a hablar

.

.

- Temperance, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, te acuerdas que te lo prometi-dijo el agente rompiendo asi el silencio que se había creado segundos antes

- Hasta que te enamores de una mujer y quieras construir una vida con ella y…- dijo la antropóloga mientras una lagrima caia por su mejilla

- Ey Huesos eso no va a pasar- dijo limpiándole la lagrima con su pulgar

- Tú eres de los que creen en el amor, en el matrimonio y en pasar la vida junto a la persona que quieres- decía Temperance

- Sabes Huesos no se puede dar lo que no se tiene, y a mi hace tiempo que una mujer me robo el corazón- decía Booth

- Booth el corazón no se puede robar porque es un músculo y sin…- decía Brennan

- Huesos, Huesos veras como cuando te enamores de alguien cuando un chico te robe el corazón, sabras que si se puede robar, ¿sabes como puedes saber si te han robado el corazón?- pregunto el agente

- Uhn uhn- dijo la antropóloga negando con la cabeza

- Cuando estás haciendo algo y no puedes parar de pensar en esa persona, cuando estas con ella y te sientes la persona más dichosa de este mundo, cuando sientes que estando a su lado nada malo puede pasarte, cuando que la vida te ha devuelto mas felicidad de todo del daño que has sufrido en la vida, quedarías la vida por la felicidad de esa persona, cuando sientes que estando a su lado el tiempo vuela,que eres poco para esa persona y que ella merece mucho mas, eso es lo que yo siento por ella, y eso es lo que deseo que un dia sientas por alguien- dijo Seeley acariciando la mejilla derecha de su corazón, sin poder evitar que el corazón se le encogiera al pensar a Brennan con otro hombre

- Vaya debe ser muy afortunada esa mujer- dijo Temperance- ojala alguien sintiese por mi aunque sea la mitad de todo lo que tu sientes por ella

.

.

Sin darse cuenta se habían acercado cada vez más, ya sentían sus respiraciones y para sorpresa del agente su compañera termino de acortar la distancia que había entre ellos besando sus labios, a Booth le costó reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo siguió besando a su compañera, era un beso dulce, tranquilo, lleno de amor

.

.

-Booth yo… lo siento…no debería haber hecho eso, tu quieres a otra mujer y…- esta vez fue Booth el que beso a la antropóloga haciéndola callar

- No te das cuenta que tu eres esa mujer, que te amo, que daría mi vida por ti, que me encanta perderme en esos ojos azules que me embrujaron, que me encanta verte sonreír…-decia Booth

- ¿Eso es verdad? me quieres- pregunto la antropóloga

- Te amo, yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo y quizás no debería habértelo dicho pero es que ya no podía mas, lo siento- dijo el agente bajando la cabeza

- Booth te amo- dijo la antropóloga- mucho demasiado

- Dios, Temperance porque no me lo dijiste antes- decía Seeley entre lagrimas

- Me enfade contigo porque cuando te vi, con tu prima, yo pensé que era tu nueva novia y que la amabas y que te casarías con ella que ya no vendrías a buscarme para desayunar, que no comeríamos juntos, que después de cenar no nos tomaríamos unas cervezas en mi apartamento, que no te meterías conmigo hasta hacerme reír, que ya no me protegerías, tenía miedo de pensar que te había perdido, que por tonta había perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz, pero estaba aterrorizada con la idea de perderte y que te fueses de mi lado-decia Temperance

-Huesos jamás te dejaría, ninguna mujer que exista te llegaría a la suela del zapato, porque eres única, eres especial, eres una luchadora, eres una mujer que no necesita a nadie, eres increíble, tienes un corazón inmenso aunque lo intentes esconder la gente que te conocemos lo sabemos, eres inteligente, eres justa, eres hermosa, te amo- decía Booth- te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo

- ¿Lo dices de verdad?- pregunto la antropóloga

- Si, jamás te mentiría en algo asi, te amo, preciosa, te amo-beso- te amo, te amo- beso-te amoooooooooooo

- Y yo a ti Booth, te amo-dijo la antropóloga

.

.

Y asi siguieron besándose y repitiéndose una y otra vez cuanto se amaban, al rato de estar en el sofá ambos se fueron besándose a la habitación de Booth, y aunque sabían que esa noche no pasaría nada, no lo necesitaban, tenerse mutuamente era lo mejor que les podía haber pasado, asi entre besos ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro.


	8. Chapter 8

Y así siguieron besándose y repitiéndose una y otra vez cuanto se amaban, al rato de estar en el sofá ambos se fueron besándose a la habitación de Booth, y aunque sabían que esa noche no pasaría nada, no lo necesitaban, tenerse mutuamente era lo mejor que les podía haber pasado, así entre besos ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro.

14 de febrero de 2010. DIA de San Valentín

.

Eran las 6:45 de la mañana, los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a caer ya sobre Washington.

En el apartamento de cierto agente del FBI, 2 personas dormían tranquilamente, la noche anterior se habían dicho sus sentimientos, todo eso que sentían desde hacia tanto tiempo.

Se habían quedado durmiendo entre besos, abrazados, el boca arriba abrazando a su amada y ella sobre el pecho de el, acariciando con suavidad el pecho de su novio, teniendo especial cuidado cuando llegaba a la parte de la herida, el llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes que marcaba todo su torso y unos pantalones largos de pijama, después de llegar del hospital no tenia ganas de nada, ella con la ropa de la noche anterior.

El agente la vio dormir sobre su pecho y se sintió el hombre mas feliz del mundo, con cuidado se movió de la cama y dejo los brazos de su compañera, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris ajustada, se sentó en el borde de la cama para ponerse los zapatos, antes de salir se acerco a su compañera y beso sus labios apenas fueron 3 segundos, pero para el agente fueron suficientes, copio una chaqueta de cuero y salio a la calle

.

Eran las 7 de las mañana, muchas floristerias ya estaban abiertas a esa hora, aprovechando que era el dia del amor y la amistad.

Booth se acerco a una de ellas en la puerta habia jarrones con rosas rojas, blancas...

.

- Oh, joven ¿le gusta las rosas?, adentro tenemos ramos aun mejores, seguro que a su novia le encantaran- dijo un hombre de unos 60 años

- OH no, ¿tienen narcisos?-pregunto Booth

- Joven, hoy es un día especial seguro que a su novia le gustara que le regale un buen ramo de rosas. Si es por el precio no se preocupe, le hago una rebajita, se nota que es un buen hombre- dijo el hombre mayor mientras que le enseñaba los mejores ramos de rosas de su tienda

- No lo que pasa es que los narcisos son sus flores favoritas, sabe no es como la demás mujeres, es especial, increíblemente especial-decía el agente sin poder disimular su sonrisa

.

Al final Booth se llevo un gran ramo de narcisos amarillos.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, una mujer se despertaba despues de una noche maravillosa tras confesarle a su compañero todo lo que sentia por el, pero cuando desperto el no estaba alli, los primeros segundos penso que todo eso habia sido un maravilloso sueño, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa de su compañero, en su habitación en su cama. Inmediatamente no pudo evitar pensar que quizás Booth se habia arrepentido de todo lo que había dicho.

Se puso a dar vueltas por el apartamento de Booth, minutos despues llego el agente.

.

- Hola, preciosa- dijo Booth depositando un suave beso en los labios de su compañera

- No me vuelvas a hacer esto- dijo la antropóloga golpeando el pecho de su compañero

- Auuch, Huesos- se quejo el agente

- Lo siento.., lo siento- se disculpo Temperance que sin darse cuenta le habia dado a Booth en parte de la herida.

Cuando la antropologa se dio cuenta que habia hecho daño a su ahora novio, no pudo evitar sentirse la persona mas torpe del mundo, seguro que si se tratase de uno de sus huesos, eso no le habria pasado. El agente que se dio cuenta del estado de su Huesos, la abrazo y le beso la cabeza

- no pasa nada, no me has hecho daño,eres una debilucha- dijo el agente haciendole cosquillas a su compañeraç

- Booth, no hagas eso -dijo la antropologa riendose e intentandose escapar de las cosquillas de su compañero

- Tengo algo, para ti- dijo Booth dejandole de hacer cosquillas

se dirigio a la entrada de su apartamento y cogio el ramo de narcisos y una caja de bombones que le habia comprado a su chica

- Toma, Huesos, feliz San Valentin- dijo Booth entregandole el ramo y la caja

- Oh, Seeley, yo no te he comprado nada- dijo Temperance sorprendida y emocionada.

- Tu eres el mejor regalo, no necesito nada ahora que tu estas a mi lado- dijo Booth mirandola a los ojos

- Seeley yo..- pero no pudo decir nada mas porque Booth la callo con un dulce beso

- Te amo-beso- te amo, te amo-beso- lo sabes verdad- dijo el agente volviendo a besar a si compañera

- Si, pero no me importa que me lo repitas, es mas me gusta que me lo recuerdes- dijo una sonriente doctora Brennan

Asi siguieron besandose, el resto de la mañana. Cuando terminaron de comer, mientras Booth recogia la mesa, Temperance miraba su ramo de narcisos

-Son hermosos- dijo cuando sintio que su compañero estaba detrás de ella- Gracias

- Tu si que eres hermosa, ademas te dije que no tenias que agradecerme nada- dijo Booth

- Ya pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme mal, tu te has levantado temprano me has comprado un ramo de narcisos increíbles y un caja de bombones deliciosos – dijo mientas se llevaba uno a la boca y le ofrecia otro a su compañero- y yo no te he regalado nada, no es justo.

- Sabes se me ha ocurrido algo que me podrias regalar- dijo sonriendo el agente

- Dime- contesto la antropóloga

- Ven conmigo a la fiesta de San Valentin del Jeffersonian- pidio el agente

- Booth- dijo la doctora sorprendida, ella pensaba que el le pediria algo material, pero el no era asi Booth no era de esos

- Por favor- le pidio sonriendo

- Ok- acepto Brennan

- Gracias- constesto el agente con una amplia sonrisa

- Pero no tengo nada para ponerme- conto la novia del agente

- Da igual, tu estas guapa, hasta con una sabana enrollada a lo griego

En ese momento Temperance se acordo de algo, era un vestido de su madre, hacia unos meses, su padre se lo habia dado habia una carta de su madre.

Flash Back

Tempy tengo algo para ti- dijo Max, el padre de la doctora- Toma- dijo entregandole una funda grande con un vestido en su interior

¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Temperance

Era de tu madre, ella queria que tu lo tuvieses- contesto Max- cariño me voy que he quedado para jugar una partidita

Asi Temperance se quedo sola en su apartamento, abrio la funda, y vio un vestido largo, color aguamarina muy claro, atado al cuello, con escote en el pecho y la espalda descubierta, era de gasa, en el pecho llevaba pliegues y de la cadera a los pies tenia una caida en varias capas.

De repente encontro una pequeña carta de su madre.

Querida Temperance:

No se si algun dia podre darte este vestido, pero si llega a tu manos quiero que lo uses con esa persona especial que todos tenemos en alguna parte del mundo, es persona con la que te compenetras a la perfección, que sabe hacerte reir no solo a tu boca si no tambien a tu corazon, esa persona con la que podrias pasar la vida entera, con la que te irias a un isla desierta, si no puedieses elegir mas que a una persona, cuando la encuentres los sabras.

Te quiere mamá

Final flash back

Huesos, Temperance, cariñp, mi amor- decia un Booth cada vez mas asustado al ver que su novia no respondia

Si- contesto la antropologa

Me tenias preocuopado- dijo besando sus labios el agente

Sabes creo que si tengo algo que ponerme dijo Temperance, pero tenemos que ira ami apartamento

Pues vamos- contesto Booth

Asi se dirigieron al apartameto de la antropologa


	9. Chapter 9

- Sabes creo que si tengo algo que ponerme dijo Temperance, pero tenemos que ira ami apartamento

- Pues vamos- contesto Booth

.

.

Así se dirigieron al apartamento de la antropóloga

.

.

-Espera aquí-dijo la antropóloga abriendo la puerta de su apartamento y señalandole el sofá a su compañero

- Ok- respondió el agente dándole un breve y tierno beso a su ahora novia.

.

.

Temperance entro a su habitación, se subió en una silla para poder alcanzar el alto del armario en el que tenia guardado el vestido de su madre.

.

.

- Me voy a duchar, tardare 10 minutos- grito desde su habitación

De acuerdo-respondió Seeley

.

.

20 minutos después salio la antropologa vestida y con el pelo recogido en un sencillo moño que dejaba caer varios mechones sobre su cara.

.

.

- Wow, dios estas... wow- dijo un sorprendido agente- dios Huesos estas preciosa, muy preciosa... wow  
-¿Te gusta?- dijo la Doctora dando una vuelta para que Booth la viera por completo.  
- Siempre estas hermosa, eres hermosa, pero esta noche estas.... increíble...muy muy muy pero muy- el agente no pudo continuar porque los labios de su compañera se habían posado sobre los suyos.  
- Creo que debemos ir a tu apartamento para que te vistas, apenas queda hora y media para la fiesta- dijo Temperance si separar su cara de la del hombre de su vida y lo volvió a besar.  
.

.

15 minutos después la pareja, se encontraba entrando al apartamento del agente.

.

.

- Creo que debería ducharme- dijo Booth separándose de los labios de la doctora.

- Ok, no tardes- respondió Temperance.

.

.

5 minutos después, el agente salia del baño con una toalla alrededor se su cintura, algunas gotas todavía caían por su torso desnudo.

.

.

- ¿Te gusta este o este?- pregunto Booth enseñándole 2 trajes a su compañera.

- Umn... tienes un acromion perfecto...- decía la antropóloga

- Lo se- dijo con tono divertido Booth

- Eres tonto-respondió Brennan acercándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios- este mejor – era un traje negro con una camisa gris claro y una corbata en un gris más oscuro – mejor este no quiero que todas se te queden mirando y...

- Estas celosa, estas celosa- dijo un sonriente Booth

Vístete- dijo Temperance casi en tono de orden mientras se dirigía a la cocina entre risas.

.

.

Apenas 10 minutos mas tarde Seeley Booth estaba vestido.

.

.

- No estoy tan guapo como tu, pero no he podido hacer mas- dijo acercándose a su compañera y abrazándola

- Estas muy guapo y sexy- respondió una sonriente doctora Brennan, terminando de apañarle la corbata al agente- vamos

- Vamos- respondió Booth.

.

.

15 minutos después estacionaban en las puertas del Jeffersonian.

Ambos entraron juntos, habían decidido no decir todavía que estaban juntos, así que no entraron de la mano.

.

.

- Cariño, al final has venido, no sabes cuanto me alegro- dijo Ángela feliz, abrazando a su amiga- oh a quien tenemos aquí al agente mas sexy del FBI- dijo dirigiéndose a Booth

- Ey- protesto Hodggins

- Mi amor tu sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti- dijo la artista besando a su novio.

.

.

Minutos después anunciaron que servirían la cena, asi que el equipo del Jeffersonian y el agente del FBI se sentaron en una mesa, estaban Cam y su nuevo novio, Ángela y Hoddgins, Sweets acompañando a Daisy, y Booth y Brennan.

La cena transcurrió entre risas, y la nueva parejita aprovechaba cualquier momento para unir sus manos bajo la mesa.

Terminada la cena, la música empezó a sonar, la gente salia a bailara pero Temperance Brennan y Seeley Joseph Booth se quedaron en la mesa mirándose, compartiendo confidencias, a nadie se le hizo raro, ambos tenían una relación un tanto extraña.

En un momento Temperance se escapo y subio a su despacho, le apetecía estar sola, estar rodeada de tanta gente le agobiaba sobre todo cuando interrupian, los pequeños momentos que estaba compartiendo con Booth.

.

.

- Ey, que haces tan solita- dijo Booth entrando al despacho de su Huesos y abrazándola por atrás

- Tenia ganas de escapar de la fiesta, sabes que no me siento cómoda con tanta gente- contesto Temperance dándose la vuelta y depositando un suave beso a su compañero.

- ¿Quieres que te secuestre y te saque de la fiesta?- dijo en tono divertido el agente

- Me encantaría- respondió la antropóloga.

.

.

Así minutos después ambos salían del Jeffersonian.

Mientras sus compañeros se quedaban el la fiesta, ajenos a la escapada de la pareja.

El agente y la antropóloga, decidieron ir al apartamento de esta, llegaron y se tumbaron el sofá, empezaron a acariciarse, a besarse, de repente empezo a llover con fuerza, pero los dos compañeros permanecían ajenos a todo, solo existían ellos, poco a poco los besos se tornaron mas apasionados.

Temperance empezó a acariciar el torso de Seeley y el la espalda desnuda de su compañera.

.

.

- No, no- susurró Booth- Temperance quiero que sea algo especial y …

- Tu eres especial, Seeley, te amo, te amo- respondió entre beso y beso la doctora.

.

.

Poco a poco fueron andando hasta la habitación de la antropóloga, Booth la besaba y con extrema delicadeza la dejo tumbo en la cama, ya entonces la ropa habia desaparecido, apenas quedaba, la ropa interior de ambos.

.

Booth empezó a besarle, primero la cabeza, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca sus mejillas, se detuvo en su cuello, para después hacerlos en sus senos, primero con el derecho, y después el izquierdo, la besaba y le decía una y otra vez que la amaba, ella no podía decir nada, no dejaba de sentir lo maravilloso que era ese hombre que le estaba haciendo el amor, porque por primera vez en su vida, ella Temperance Brennan estaba haciendo el amor, los besos continuaron y bajaron hasta su vientre, como lo habia hecbo con los senos Booth alternaba su vientre y sus labios.

Minutos después Booth entro en ella, y en ese momento Temperance se sintió mujer, mujer si ese momento había superado a su primera vez y a todas la veces que habia tenido sexo, y supo que era porque con Booth estaba haciendo el amor.

.

La pareja se siguió besando, mientras que seguían el mismo compas, que sus cuerpos habían adoptado, había gemidos de placer, te amo, pero sobre todo amor mucho amor, minutos después ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Booth cayó sobre el pecho de Temperance y esta acaricio su cabeza.

.

15 minutos después volvieron a hacer el amor esta vez era Temperance la que beso cada parte del cuerpo de su compañero, se detuvo en el torso, esos pectorales y ese abdomen que la volvían loca, los beso, no dejo ni un centímetro sin besar, cuando llego a la zona de la herida, sus besos y sus manos se volvieron mas suaves de lo que ya habían experimentado otras zonas. Volvieron a fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo, y cuando terminaron, ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Booth, enredo sus piernas en el cuerpo de su compañero y siguio acariciando el pecho se su amado.

.

.

- Gracias- dijo la antropóloga

¿Por que?- pregunto un confuso Booth.

- Por demostrarme que si se pueden romper las leyes de la física, por enseñarme que es hacer el amor- contesto Temperance besando la zona cercana a la herida

- No, soy yo el que tiene que darte las gracias. Gracias por quererme, gracias por fijarte en mi, gracias por dejarme ser el primero que te hace el amor, te amo, te amo Temperance, te amo mi Huesos- dijo el agente acariciando la cabeza de su novia y finalmente depositando un beso en sus labios-Feliz San Valentín- dijo Booth viendo que eran las 11:30 de la noche

- Mi primer San Valentín- le dijo Temperance a su chico

- El primero de muchos, muchos que vamos a pasar juntos, te amo -dijo Booth

- Y yo a ti, Seeley- contestó Temperance.

.

.

Y así la pareja, los compañeros, los amigos se quedaron durmiendo ente caricias y besos.

Habia sido su primer San Valentín juntos y había sido maravilloso y los dos sabían que los siguientes serian igual de maravillosos o mas aun, siempre que estuvieran juntos.

FIN  
------------------

Bueno pensaba terminarla antes, pero tuve un par de problemas, luego no sabia como seguirla, espero que os haya gustado


End file.
